mtanyctransitfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:WILL2468/NYC TRANSIT 2
In this Column, I will Concentrate on the # 2 & # 3 Trains in New York County (Manhattan). The # 3 Train First & Last Stop is Harlem-148th Street. I would Change it to Mother Carla Hale-148th Street, The Next Stop is 145th Street. I would Change it to East Manhattanville-145th Street. The Next Stop is 135th Street, which is where the # 2 Train from Bronx County (Bronx) joins the # 3 Train. This is the LAST STOP for the # 2 Train before going to Bronx County (Bronx). I would change it to Northeast Harlem-135th Street. The Next Stop is 125th Street which I would change to Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. Blvd. The Next Stop is 116th Street which I would change to Malcom X Harlem Market-116th Street. The Next Stop is Central Park North-110th Street which I would leave as is. The Next Stop is 96th Street, which is where the # 2 & # 3 Trains join the # 1 Train. As I said in MY Column on the # 1 Train, 96th Street would be changed to Upper West SIde North-96th Street. The # 1 Train is the LOCAL while the # 2 & # 3 Train are EXPRESS. To Remind You from the # 1 Train Column: The Next Stop is 86th Street (Transfer to the M86 SBS-Select Bus Service). I would Rename it Upper West Side-86th Street. The Next Stop is 79th Street (Transfer to the M79 SBS-Select Bus Service). I would rename it Jerry Seinfield-79th Street because Jerry Seinfield has a residence not too far from this stop. The Next Stop is 72nd Street. Transfer is Available to the M72 Bus. As I Said in My Column for the # 1 Train, I would Change the Name of the Station to John Lennon-72nd Street because a Couple of Blocks from this Station is where John Lennon was shot & killed. The # 1 LOCAL Train & the # 2 & # 3 EXPRESS Trains Stop here. The Next Stop for the # 2 & # 3 EXPRESS is Times Square-42nd Street To Remind You from the # 1 Train Column: The Next Stop is 66th Street- Lincoln Center (Transfer is available to the M66 Bus). The ONLY Change I would Make is to Rename the Station to Lincoln Center-66th Street. The Next Stop is 59th Street-Columbus Circle. Transfer is availabe to the A, B, C & D Trains. The ONLY Change I would Make is Rename it to Columbus Circle-59th Street. The Next Stop is 50th street (Transfer to the M50 Bus). I would Change it to Theatre District-50th Street. At 45th Street, The N, Q, R & W Trains change from the 7th Avenue Line to the Broadway Line while the # 1, 2 & 3 Trains Change from the Broadway Line to the 7th Avenue Line. The Next Stop is Times Square-42nd Street. The # 1 LOCAL Train & the # 2 & # 3 EXPRESS Trains Stop Here. Transfer to the # 7 Train. Transfer to the A, C, E (8th Avenue), N, Q, R, W (Broadway) & the 42nd Shuttle Train. Transfer to the M34A SBS (Select Bus Service) as well as the Port Authority Bus Terminal. The Next Stop is 34th Street-Penn Station, which I would Change to Penn Station-34th Street. This is another # 1 LOCAL & # 2 & # 3 EXPRESS Stop. Transfer is available to the M34/M34A SBS (Select Bus Service) in addition to Amtrak, NJ (New Jersey) Transit & the LIRR (Long Island Rail Road). The Next Stop for the # 2 & # 3 EXPRERSS is 14th Street. To Remind You from the # 1 Train Column: The Next Stop is 28th Street. My Proposal is to Change it to FIT (Fashion Institute of Technology)-28th Street. The Next Stop is 23rd Street (Transfer to the M23 SBS-Select Bus Service). I Propose Changing it to East Chelsea-23rd Street. The Next Stop is 18th Street. My Proposal is to Change it to Southeast Chelsea-18th Street. The Next Stop is 14th Street. This is a Stop for the # 1 LOCAL & the # 2 & # 3 EXPRESS where You also Transfer for the F, L & M Trains as well as the PATH Train & the M14 Bus. MY ONLY Proposal for this Stop is to Change the Name of the Station to Greenwich Village-14th Street. The Next Stop for the # 2 & # 3 EXPRESS is Chambers Street. To Remind You from the # 1 Train Column: The next following stops are Christopher Street-Sheridan Square (Transfer for the M8 Bus), Houston Street, pronounced How-Ston, (Transfer for the M21 Bus), Canal Street & then Franklin Street. The Next Stop is Chambers Street. This is the LAST Stop to Transfer between the # 1 LOCAL & the # 2 & # 3 EXPRESS. The Next Stop is Park Place. The Next Stop after that is Fulton Street, which I would change the Name to Fulton Center. Transfer is Available to the # 4 & 5 Trains. Transfer is available to A, C, E, J, R, W & Z Trains. When the # 1 Train Cortlandt Street Station FINALLY Reopens, There will also be a Transfer available to the # 1 Local Tain. Transfer is availble to the PATH Train. The LAST STOP in NEW YORK COUNTY for the # 2 & # 3 Trains go into KINGS COUNTY (Brooklyn) is Wall Street. I have 1 LAST Proposal for the # 2 & # 3 Train in NEW YORK COUNTY (Manhattan). As Long as there is No Strom or Track Work, ALL # 2 & # 3 Trains would be EXPRESS @ ALL TIMES in NEW YORK COUNTY (Manhattan). Category:Blog posts